Before Its Too Late
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Derek realizes he is on the verge of losing Penelope when he finds out she's back in the dating game.
1. Chapter 1

Note- Morgan and Garcia. Derek realizes he is on the verge of losing Penelope when he finds out she's back in the dating game.

**Before Its Too Late**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter One **

**August 2010**

There was a danger in getting too comfortable. Derek Morgan should have learned his lesson long ago. He was a smart man, after all. He knew better than to take Penelope Garcia for granted.

But somehow he had slipped right into the same trap all over again. He was older now, wiser, less cocky, more jaded, more aware. He knew if he didn't step up and make a move on her she'd move on to some other guy.

Yet he spent all summer long hanging out with her every chance he could get as just friends. Telling himself she needed time to heal from her break up. He got so used to spending time with her that he woke up thinking about her and went to sleep thinking about her and every second in between he was at least somewhat thinking about her too. They had stayed connected at the hip for the last seven weeks.

And when they couldn't be together they were on the phone or computer with each other.

He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face for anything. Still he had it in his mind to give her space and in time he would cross that line with her. Derek didn't like to believe he was being a chicken about this whole thing, but he could admit that the thought had crossed his mind a few times. Still in his head, when push came to shove, he swore he was holding back only for her sake. All for her. She needed time to get over her ex and then Derek would tell Penelope how very deep his feelings for her had grown.

Besides she had to feel it. She had to know. They were so tight. Everyday and every evening spent together. She practically lived with him now. He shopped with half the things on his list for her. He called his house "our place" and his dog "our dog". A man didn't share his dog with just anyone.

Penelope must know that she's the love of his life.

That's what Derek believed wholeheartedly- the blind love struck idiot he could be over his baby girl- until one Sunday morning when he walked into "their diner" with a big smile on his face only to see the sixty something year old waitress give him the saddest look in the world. He followed her gaze, turning around slowly, and found Penelope sitting in a booth with some jerk.

His Penelope. At seven thirty in the morning. With some asshole Derek had never seen before. Wearing a sexy, cut to show off her gorgeous curves, slit up the leg halfway to heaven, dress that a woman would only put on at night.

So this was why she was too busy last night to come over? Derek had some guy friends over to watch the baseball game and he figured Penelope had made plans with the girls since she wasn't very big into sports.

That's what he gets for assuming.

"Honey," Madge, the waitress, said "let me get you some coffee to go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Derek said, in a dogged voice, as if she was out of her mind for thinking he would just walk out of here and leave his baby girl with this creep.

Derek had already decided that the stranger with Penelope was every nasty name in the book and then some. She needed to be saved from him and Derek was just the man for the job. No matter that Penelope looked perfectly happy with that guy. Absolutely beautifully tousled at the moment actually. Her hair all messy- like she had wild, window shattering with her screams, sex- and her eyes were dancing with amusement at something the jerkwad just said. Seeing that only made Derek believe all the more that she must be getting bamboozled by this fast talking con man.

Just look at him. Dirty shaggy blonde hair. Broad but hunched shoulders. Beady blue eyes. Pale as a vampire. This guy definitely was up to no good. Especially if he thought he was ever laying his hands on Derek's woman. He best think twice and then think again.

"Garcia," Derek growled at her as he walked up.

She startled and then turned to look at him. A bright, brilliant smiled curved her lips. "Hey! You are up early," she dragged out the words then looked at her dining partner and said, with a giggle, "or else we are just up uber late!"

The guy laughed. "The night kinda did slip away from us, didn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm," Penelope said with a chuckle. Then she nodded at Derek and said "He doesn't call me a motor mouth for nothing." Looking at Derek she said "Come on over and meet my new friend."

Derek came closer and appraised the man with the same look he would give an unsub.

The guy smiled back.

Penelope said "This is Eli Walker. He's in the awesome club for which I am the Queen. He's been hacking since the third grade. Can you believe that? The third grade! So uber impressive. And you know I am hard to impress." Penelope pulled Derek into the booth next to her. "Come on, baby, sit down and join us. You are so tense. What's the matter with you this morning?"

What's the matter with him? Catching her out with this asshole is what's the matter with him. This ass with his slimy, stupid smile. This Eli who needed to fall off the face of the planet. But Derek couldn't say that aloud so instead he told her "I didn't get much sleep last night."

That was true. He couldn't sleep anymore when she wasn't home.

"The Cubs lost again, didn't they?" Penelope asked, knowingly. Derek had been complaining all summer about their never ending slide to last place.

He made a gruff sound as his answer.

Penelope wrapped her arm around his and looked at Eli. "When they lose the world turns into a very dark place for this super fine fox. Eli Walker I'd like to introduce you to the one and only Derek Morgan. Now you can put a name to a face." She chuckled in a way that said she had told Eli some kind of story about Derek.

Eli chuckled too before saying "Good to meet you. Pen has nothing but good things to say about you."

Pen. How dare he shorten her name! Just who the hell did he think he was? Did he think he knew her and had that right? Derek felt like lunging across the table and wrapping his fingers around this guy's throat.

Derek told Eli "Can't say I've ever heard her say your name before."

Penelope chimed in "That's cause we just met last night, in person that is. We've known each other online for years now. Finally crossed into RL." Real life. "We should have done it ages ago, right, Eli?" She chuckled some more, at how great their instant freaking connection was, and Derek felt sick to his stomach.

Eli said "You couldn't be more right. I haven't spent all night talking to anyone since college. You just get it, Pen."

"Oh, I so get it," she purred at him and chuckled again. Looking at Derek she said "Are you going to order, baby? Cause mama needs to get home and get some much needed rest but if you want company I can stay."

Let her leave at the same time as this jerk? No way in hell Derek would let that go down if he could stop it. "Actually, baby girl, I would love if you hung around long enough for me to order some food to go. Then we can head home to our place together." He shot daggers at Eli as Derek slid his arm around Penelope.

She patted Derek's chest. "Sounds good. You order and I'm going to say good bye to my friend."

Eli said to Derek "It was good to meet you."

"Yeah," Derek said, gruffly, throwing in a muttered "you too," before he walked off to the counter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek held his tongue the whole ride home, as Penelope chattered on about how wonderful Eli was, until they were walking through the door of his house when Derek asked "So you're dating again now? Seems kinda soon to me."

"No use waiting. No one around here is getting any younger, you know," she said with a smile before yawning. "Jeepers, I'm beat, handsome. How about you carry me to bed? Those stairs look too, too tiring right now." Penelope chuckled, as she kicked off her shoes by the door.

Derek knew she had just been kidding but he set down his food and coffee, on the table near the door where they usually threw the mail, and scooped Penelope into his arms, carrying her up to her room. She laughed and told him he would throw out his back.

"Hush, woman." Derek set her down just inside of her room.

"I'll call Hotch and tell him you need a week off to recover." Penelope smirked and giggled. Damn, she was in a good mood this morning. An Eli Walker induced good mood.

Derek let out a heavy sigh. "Baby, do you think its safe to meet a guy you only know off the internet?"

"Oh, I knew this was coming. The lecture," Penelope teased Derek as she went to the dresser and opened it. She pulled out some clothes. "Its fine, _Dad_. Yes, normally, I would advise against it for the average woman but I am so very far from average. I'm the Oracle of All Knowing and I can research every guy to within an inch of his life. I do my homework now. Do not stress that overprotective brain of yours on this tech kitten."

"Where'd you go last night with that guy?"

"Dancing."

That meant Eli had his hands all over her. Derek saw red. "I thought you hate dancing in public."

She smiled as she breezed past him. "Who said anything about being in public?"

Derek found himself outside the bathroom door. "What does that mean?"

"We played Just Dance on his Wii. It was hilarious! I never laughed so hard in all my life!"

"You went to his house? Baby girl!"

"It was fine! He's harmless!" The shower went on.

Harmless? Derek didn't know about all that. What he did know is Eli Walker was going to turn into just a one night memory for Penelope, if Derek had a damn thing to say about it.

Which, at this point, it was rapidly looking like he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before Its Too Late**

**Note- There is a website called Nerd Passions. That is what the website mentioned in this chapter is based on.**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Two**

**August 2010**

Eli Walker. The guy Derek had found Penelope at the diner with just an hour before. They had pulled an all nighter, supposedly just talking.

Now Derek combed the internet to try and find out more about this guy. While Penelope slept Derek went to her Facebook account and then found Eli as one of her friends. He went to Eli's page and read all he could about him.

Derek was quite relieved to find out Eli had a boyfriend. Now all he had to do was make sure Penelope knew that and it would be all good in the Morgan house again. This had been a close call for sure.

He decided that night he would make her dinner, something he did often anyway, and have a talk with her to make sure she didn't plan on dating any strangers again. Or meeting any more friends from the internet. Derek's heart couldn't take that kind of worry for her safety. Plus the thought of Penelope falling into another relationship had him more than a little freaked out. He had managed to wait out Lynch in her life. Derek didn't want to go through anything like that ever again.

If Penelope was ready to date then it was time she heard how Derek wanted to date her. And how he felt that she should never, ever, ever let another man touch her again. Only him.

She came down stairs late that afternoon to find Derek playing music in the kitchen as he cooked up a storm. The dining room table was set with a table cloth. There was a vase of flowers as a centerpiece and several short white candles, that weren't lit yet. Walking through that room to the kitchen Penelope cooed "Ohh, looks like you have a big night planned with some lucky woman!"

He flashed her a smile. She was dressed in a thin tank top and some pajama pants with cats on them. "Yeah, my favorite woman." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She pointed at herself.

He said "Yes, you, hard head."

"I think I may be a little under dressed." Coming over she opened her mouth and he fed her a spoonful of the sauce he was working on. "Mmmm. Gets better every time."

"Just like me."

She laughed. "Well I wouldn't know about all that so I'll just have to take your word for it. Wouldn't surprise me in the least though."

Penelope twisted her hair into a loose bun. Derek found it so sexy when she did that. Because it would always come undone later, and tendrils would fall, framing her face. She'd look so relaxed when she was like that. It felt intimate to him. Penelope in their home.

Even though she still had an apartment she was rarely there. They had fallen into a pattern of her sleeping over most days out of the week when Derek was in town. He loved their arrangement and wanted it to grow into even more in the future. In time he hoped her apartment would be history.

"Plenty of time for you to still find out," Derek flirted with Penelope.

"Oh, sug, are you trying to seduce me tonight? Because if so give me five minutes to go change out of these granny panties."

Derek laughed. "You're so crazy!"

Penelope wrapped her arms around him from behind and lay her cheek on his back, something she did often now. "Thank you for cooking for me."

He squeezed her hands with one of his. "Happy to do it, baby girl."

Penelope moved away, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I will hate to see this summer end. But nothing lasts forever. Its been great though. Thank you for pulling me out of the bad, dark days and back into the light. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Derek Morgan, but I will tell you that my next boyfriend has a lot to measure up to."

"About that...sweetheart, I hope you don't got your heart set on that guy I met this morning."

"Will wonders never cease, you've finally gotten gaydar."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I told you that I've known Eli for years online."

"But you said you were starting to date again."

"Oh, I am. Just not Eli. Don't laugh but there's this website called Nerd Encounters and I've been on there making lots of connections. That's what they call it when you and someone else's profile are a good fit."

"Are you kidding me right now? Nerd what?"

"Encounters. Its really fun actually! Its filled with just my kind of people. I wouldn't be surprised if my Mr. Right is waiting on there for me to click on his profile as we speak."

"Have you met up with any of the guys on there?"

"Not yet but I plan to as soon as I find one up to the Oracle's high standards."

"It don't sound safe to me."

"I told you that I check them all out. I research their lives back to the sandbox before I ever even consider meeting them in RL." Real life.

"I just think there are better ways to meet a lover."

"Should I cruise the mall all day like when I was in high school? Go scope out the dog park? Or maybe do like you and go to the gym or a club? Not my style. And if I do nothing I will be alone for the rest of my life. You enjoy being a bachelor but I don't want to be your sidekick bachelorette buddy for the rest of my days. This summer has uber rocked but I am going to find a new boyfriend and try to make a relationship work. Its not that I'm desperate to fall in love but I want a partner and to be moving toward something serious with someone, even if its way down the road. To get there I have to date and Nerd Encounters is just my speed. I know the internet is a dicey spot to meet anyone but it's the domain I am most comfortable in. I'm the girl who does better online than in RL. Always has been."

"You do just fine in RL...real life, I mean. You do great, baby girl. You snagged me, right?" He flashed her a smile. "How can you do better? Impossible."

She giggled. "Hot Stuff, take your ego out back and hose it down. I'm going to get dressed for dinner. Since you decided to make it all fancy tonight." Penelope came over to Derek and he bent so she could kiss his cheek, something she did whenever she was leaving the room now.

His eyes stayed on her as she went out of the room. Once he heard her bedroom door close he hightailed it back to his computer and typed in Nerd Encounters. The site popped up. Knowing her typical log in name he quickly found her profile. There she was looking stunning in a picture and tempting all those nerds to hit on her. The site had a wall for each member where other members could say hello to them, and also there was a private messaging feature. On Penelope's wall there were messages from twelve different guys who wanted to get to know her better.

_Not in this lifetime_, Derek thought as he read the messages over. _You're out of luck, losers!_

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Derek held out his hand to Penelope "You danced with him last night. Now its my turn."

Sliding her hand into his she smirked. "You don't even own a Wii."

"Hush, I've been dancing since middle school and I never needed a Wii to know how to do it before." He led her to the living room. Music was already playing.

"But I don't slow dance."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't fast dance either that I've ever seen."

"I do! When I'm alone or with the girls."

"Well its time to come out of the closet."

Penelope chuckled. "Okay, fine, but only because I love you."

"Woman, you always say the perfect thing."

"That's why you keep me around. I give good phone and I'm not half bad in person either."

"You are so much more than not half bad." Derek pulled Penelope into his arms. "We should have been dancing all summer long."

"You've been the best, baby. You've worked overtime to make life beautiful for me and I totally appreciate it and you. I'll never forget all the fun we've had together and how you dedicated yourself to making me happy. No one has a better best friend than I do."

"You talk like its over. Hey, nothing is over. I'm dedicating the rest of my life to keeping a smile on your pretty lips."

Just then the computer made a pinging sound. Penelope lit up. "Oh! That means I got another message on my wall on Nerd Encounters."

"You're logged in right now?"

"I checked it real fast before dinner. I was waiting to hear back from someone. You don't mind if I go check real, real quick, do you?"

Derek dropped his arms. "Go. Fine. Far be it from me to get in the way of nerd love."

She smiled. "Such a smart man!" Penelope happily raced off to check the computer.

Derek walked up behind her. He glared at the man in the profile that she was looking at. A total reject, if Derek had ever seen one. His hair cut looked like he done it himself with a pair of pruning shears.

"Really? That's the type of man you want for yourself?"

"He's very intelligent and successful. Plus he has a wicked sense of humor. You wouldn't get his jokes but believe me, to a hacker, they are priceless."

Rubbing her shoulders he asked "Garcia, can you answer me something? What do you need those guys for when you got me right here?"

"You're gorgeous and delicious," she typed away "but we are oh so strictly platonic."

Fed up with these games Derek bent and started to nibble on Penelope's ear, blow on it, and kiss her neck. First she went totally stiff but a moment passed and she relaxed, letting out a breathless moan. Derek reached out and closed the laptop, as he never took his lips off her.

"Trust me," he told her "you have all you need right here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before Its Too Late**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Three**

**August 2010**

Penelope was completely relaxed as she sat in Derek's downstair study on the computer. That evening they had shared a wonderful dinner, a few glasses of wine and had chocolate cake and coffee for dessert. It wasn't uncommon for her and Derek to have dinners in his home together this summer.

He had taken her in and given her a safe haven to heal from her broken heart. Kevin had cheated on her and left her a wreck. She had put so much into making their relationship work that at first she couldn't see any light left in the world when she found out he was stepping out on her. He swore he would stop and they could make their relationship work but Penelope knew she deserved better than being with a man who had betrayed her.

Derek opened up his home to her and every day he was in town he took care of her- distracting her from the pain until the pain slipped away and she was ready to face the world again with her bright, shiny personality in tack. She'd never be able to thank him enough for all the kindness he has shown her.

Their friendship deepened even more after the last seven weeks, following into this tranquil and lovely place that made it feel so comfortable to be around Derek. He even called his home "their place", making her always know she had a home with him no matter what happened out in the world to hurt her.

When Kevin and her had first broken up she didn't think she'd want to date again for months or maybe years but just six weeks later she had felt ready. The last week she had spent on a dating website specially aimed at nerds and geeks. Its where she felt most comfortable starting her search for Mr. Right.

Derek didn't like the idea very much though. Her hooking up with someone she met online didn't sit right with him. After everything that happened with Jason Clarke Battle it wasn't surprising that Derek wouldn't want Penelope dating a stranger. But she had never let Battle and what he did to her run her life in any way, shape or form since the shooting and she never would. That was her way of saying Battle hadn't broken her or scarred her internally for life. He didn't get to affect her life today like he had affected it on the day he had attacked her.

She just might find the man of her dreams on Nerd Encounters. Who knows?

Derek flat out scoffed at the idea. "Really? That's the type of man you want for yourself?"

Looking at the profile on the screen, for a software designer named Aidan Franklin, Penelope smiled and said "He's very intelligent and successful. Plus he has a wicked sense of humor. You wouldn't get his jokes but believe me, to a hacker, they are priceless."

Derek rubbed her shoulders as he asked "Garcia, can you answer me something? What do you need those guys for when you got me right here?"

"You're gorgeous and delicious," she typed away "but we are oh so strictly platonic."

What happened next she never saw coming. She felt him lean forward and figured he wanted to get a better look at the screen. She shifted a little to allow him access but his mind wasn't on reading up on her potential date. Instead Derek, her good buddy, nipped at her earlobe.

His warm breath flayed over her throat and caused a shiver to whip down her spine. What in the world was he up to? Penelope stiffened and gripped the desk for dear life. He shouldn't be doing this. They were just friends.

But, dear God, she couldn't find the words to tell him to stop. Not quite yet.

His tongue smoothed over where he had nibbled on her earlobe, and then he blew a stream of air right over that cool, slick spot. Her back arched and her fingers loosened on the desk. The slightest of moans escaped her lips, as she licked them and then took the bottom one between her teeth.

She could feel the stubble on Derek's face scraping her neck, his warm breath making her skin prickle, and that talented mouth of his was now exploring down her throat.

"Trust me," he told her as he reached out and closed the lap top "you have all you need right here."

Penelope was caught in a war between her mind and her body. Her mind said she needed to stop him. He might be drunk or just overly emotional for some reason today. He might not know what he was doing and she, as the more sober and emotionally stable one this evening, had a responsibility to not let this get out of hand. But her body was not hearing those logical arguements.

Her body was only feeling. And what it was feeling was making every part of her tingle. What kind of idiot would stop the first rumblings of what was sure to be a sensual explosion that would leave her weak, panting breathlessly, sweaty and satiated? That would make her feel the kind of bliss she had never known before.

She'd have to be a fool to stop him now. Or a really good friend.

Raising her hand to caress his face, feeling his warm, flushed skin under her fingertips, and then she murmured "I think you're getting a little carried away there, handsome."

Derek stilled for a second. Then he moved so that he could cup her face, turning it sideways to look at him. Their eyes met. Hers widened at all the unmasked lust she saw shimmering in his. She swallowed hard.

Damn, it was not an easy thing to turn this man down. She might not have it in her, desire to be a good friend aside.

"Do you?" Derek asked "I don't think I've gone no where near far enough."

One of his hands moved to hold the back of her head as he, at the same time, leaned forward until their noses were brushing. Penelope fought the urge to let her eyes flutter close, let her body sagged against his, let him take over this moment and give her the kiss he wanted to. A kiss she had always been so curious to know what it would feel like to get.

He murmured "Don't you know..." his mouth moved almost against hers "how much you're wanted by me?"

Penelope's senses returned in a flash. She quickly moved her hand up to cover his mouth. "Not a good idea, sug. Trust me on this one."

He went from being the hunter on the prowl to totally deflating. With a heavy sigh, he moved back from her.

Nervously, with wide eyes, as she watched him plant his hands on his hips and shake his head in misery, Penelope declared "We will laugh so hard about this tomorrow."

Derek shot her a dirty look.

Penelope corrected "Maybe not tomorrow but one day. We're gonna laugh our heads off over this. Ha, ha, ha..." her words died out in a breathy manner. She realized she was breathing seriously hard at that moment. Her heart was still racing like she had ran a couple of marathons and her skin was still on fire from his kisses against her throat.

"I gotta get some air."

"Wait a minute, please, Derek!" Penelope bounded out of her seat. Derek had stilled but he was looking away from her. She slowly turned him around. Resting one hand on his chest and the other against his cheek she said "Hooking up while wasted is a really bad idea for two friends, especially friends as good as us. Whatever is going on with you tonight lets sit down and talk it out. Cause as amazing as it would feel to be with a chocolate God like you...I don't want to mess up everything we have. I love you too much to let that happen."

His hands were shaking when he cupped her face. Moving his mouth near her ear he breathed out a broken sounding whisper, saying her nickname, "Baby girl..."

"Please talk to me. What's bothering you? Me dating again? You won't lose me. I'll always need you just as much as I do right now. You don't have to go to extremes to prove that to yourself, if that is what you were doing. I promise you tomorrow, when you're sober, you're gonna see that we dodged a real bullet...wow, I never knew I had this kind of self control. I'll probably be kicking my tech kitten behind for years after this...so close to nirvana and I let my pesky good sense get in the way. How I wish I was as drunk as you right now. Just once I'd love to know the deliciousness of being ravished by my perfect and amazing noir hero."

"Do you think once would be enough?"

"Never. I'd surely become addicted to you. You could have me whenever and wherever you wanted. Day or night. We'd have the hottest fling known to man, or at least known to this tech kitten. It would go down in infamy."

"You're gonna seriously pass all that up?" He wrapped his arms around her and smashed her body against his. "Feel me. I'm here. I want you more than I want my next breath. There's no man on this earth that can want you more than I do right here and now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Before Its Too Late**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 4**

**August 2010**

Penelope felt dizzy. She should have let him go get air because now he had her snug in his arms and the room was spinning for her. Thinking straight was rapidly going out the window.

She let out a shuddering breath. "One of us has to remain rational around here and tonight, Hot Stuff, that's not you. So I'll have to make the sacrifice and say its not happening."

He let her go so quick she stumbled backwards. And then he was gone from the room, and she heard him leave the house, rev up his motorcycle and ride off into the night. Penelope slumped back into the chair. Her hand covered her heart.

Never again was Derek drinking while she was over at his house.

She doubted she'd have the willpower to turn that hunk down twice in one lifetime. And their friendship depended on walking the line between flirty fun and dirty, cheap screwing around. They always had stayed on the sane side of that line before. She had no clue what made Derek want to throw that away tonight.

They had gotten so much closer this summer but they were way too good of friends to casually fuck. She knew that would mess them up down the road. And lead to her one day not having Derek to rely on anymore.

Penelope would rather give up one night, or even a few months, of bliss if it would only destroy her heart later when she lost the most amazing friend that she had ever known because sex got in the way. Her heart had been totally and completely in love with him once. She couldn't tempt it with a sexy romp and not expect it to fall back in love with him again.

And then where would she be?

In love with a man who never wanted to be tied down and who would one day slip out of their sexual relationship just as quickly as he had slipped in. No thank you. She loved him too much to ever risk falling in love with him again. She was way, way, past being that silly girl who thought he might fall in love back if only she waited long enough.

Penelope let out another long sigh. "Wowzers." She waved her hand in front of her face. She was so turned on. She needed some relief before Derek came back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

About ten minutes later Derek came back. He resisted the urge to slam into the house. He wanted to just slink up to his bedroom, take a cold shower in the adjoining bathroom and try to sleep. Though he was pretty sure he had a long night of tossing and turning in his future.

He had wanted to ride his motorcycle till dawn. Go all the way out to the ocean. Maybe all that time on the road would be enough to start to clear his head a little bit. Nothing was going to be able to help his heart or his spirit. Both were dragging around his feet at the moment.

The only reason he had come back to the house was because he had stopped at a red light, his mind still whirling over what had happened, and thought about Penelope's words. She believed him to be drunk. It could turn her into a nervous wreck if she thought he was out riding around on his bike like that.

So he pulled a U-turn and came right back.

He knew he had to tell her he was home and then he was going to avoid her till morning, when he'd try to put on a smile for her. Not let her see his heart break. He didn't want her to leave his home and stop feeling comfortable there. Derek didn't want to lose Penelope all the way just because he had lost his hope for them having more than a friendship in the future. He had lost enough already tonight. He couldn't take another blow.

Not finding her downstairs, as he passed the dishes and empty wine bottle on the dining room table and then the similarly empty living room and study he went up the stairs. Moving slowly and quietly, his body aching with emotional pain that had turned physical on him, he made his way up to her bedroom door, which was just a little ajar.

As he opened his mouth to say her nickname he suddenly choked back the word when he heard a moan drift through the air. His eyes whipped up, no longer staying at the floor in misery, and he could see through the just slightly open door that Penelope was sprawled out on the bed.

The purple and white comforter he bought her when she first started spending nights over here was pushed into a heap on the end of the bed. She lay on the purple sheet wearing only a sheer, short pink nightie, legs spread and her fingers between her thighs.

Immediately he felt bed for intruding on her private moment but he couldn't seem to make his feet move away from her door. His hungry eyes raked up and down her body. She was as luscious and pretty as he always imagined she would be underneath her clothes.

From his vantage point he could see the silky slickness between her legs as her fingers rubbed through her wetness and jabbed inside of herself. Her other hand was slowly and seductively rubbing over her stomach and breasts, as if she was teasing herself. He could see how her pebbled nipples were straining the fabric of her nightie.

His knees went weak, his dick turned rock hard, and his lungs nearly shut down on him. Derek grabbed the trim that outlined her door, gripping it hard just to have something to hold in his hand.

Another low series of moans drifted through the air as her fingers sped up. Her other hand started to massage her tit. "Ommmmm, ohhhhhh, yes, yes, so good..."

That's it. He had to walk away before he ended up whipping out his dick and coming right along with her. This was torture that he didn't need to see tonight. Derek turned and then he heard her say something that stopped him cold "Oh, yeah, baby...so good...oh, Derek!"

XXXXXXXXX

This was one of her favorite fantasies. A standby she went back to time and again. It never failed to get her off. It took place in the conference room at the BAU. It was three in the morning. Her and Derek were working on putting together a bomb- well, he was and she was flirting with him.

The flirting finally drives him so mad, as she is running her hand up and down his thigh and letting her fingers brush over his dick, that he picks her up, pushes aside the model of the bomb, puts her on the table, and then his mouth is all over her.

Every kiss is torrid and wild. His fingers tangle in her hair tightly. He rips off her blouse and pulls down her bra. His mouth moves down her chest but he teases her by kissing everywhere but the nipples that are aching to be sucked.

His hands run up and down her thighs, pushing up her skirt, and just when she can't take anymore and is about to tear his clothes off him, three of his fingers plunge inside her at once, while his mouth latches onto her tit.

She comes in an instant- a hard, fast, body shaking, screaming irruption, gushing more warm, sticky sweetness than every before. Penelope begs for him to fuck her and he smiles at her that deep, cheeky, cocky smile of his. "Well why didn't you say so a long time ago, baby girl? It'd be my pleasure."

He slams into her. Holding her hips, with her legs bent and pushed up against her chest, he thrusts hard and fast, his length and width filling her like nothing ever has before and she knows this is right. That they will do this over and over and it will always be okay. Nothing can go wrong for them. There is no fear in his eyes, no worry in her heart. They never back off in her fantasy.

They're free and when he cries out her name he is completely out of mind with lust and love for her. Hearing that and feeling him fill her with his cum she clings to him as she lets go and comes again and again and again in his arms.

Never, in real life, did she come so many times in a row with any man. But that's why fantasies are so much more thrilling than real life. At least for Penelope Garcia.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, fuck! Oh, yeah! OHHHHH! DEREK! There, baby! There," she panted and moaned.

He knew she'd never be so vocal if she had a clue he was now leaning with his back against the wall outside her room. He had left in a huff. It would only make sense for him to be gone more than fifteen minutes.

What he couldn't fathom is why she would fantasize about fucking him after just turning down the real thing? Why couldn't she trust him enough to share her body with him in some place other than her mind? Had too many years gone by so that she didn't believe they could move past friends now, even if she loved the idea of fucking him?

It got her hot, got her off, made her scream to imagine them together in her fantasies. But the real thing she said was a bad idea. Why? He wanted to spend his life with her.

He didn't know what was holding her back or why she couldn't let herself be with him but he knew one thing for certain: he was not giving up on his baby girl.

The next woman he made love with would be her and she would be his last lover. He could feel that in his bones. He believed it with all of his soul.

His dick throbbed as he heard her thrashing around on the bed.

Derek waited until Penelope was quiet again, then he crept downstairs, open and closed the door loudly and called out to Clooney to go outside. He took the dog out back. Standing there he did his best to try and get his body to calm down. But after what he saw he didn't think that would honestly happen anytime soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her body was still coming down from her high when she heard Derek come back. Heart still pounding hard she realized he had almost caught her masturbating. Looking at the clock she realized he had only been gone twenty minutes. That was surprising. She figured he would be out half the night.

But it was good to have him home. She wasn't sure how intoxicated he was and going out on his bike was way too dangerous. She knew he wasn't falling over drunk but he must be tipsy enough to lose his inhibitions because otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to cross the line in their friendship.

She was glad he was back home. Now she could sleep well tonight. Penelope fell asleep with a sweet smile on her lips. Derek was so cute to want to fuck her tonight. It did make her feel good.

It just wasn't a smart idea for them. Not unless they were in love. And Penelope was sure Derek wasn't in love with her, even though he did love her.

Still it was hot that he wanted her body so bad tonight. Too bad she loved him too much to fool around with him that way. The orgasm he could have given her would put the one she had just given herself, she was sure, to shame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before Its Too Late**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 5**

**August 2010**

The next morning Penelope walked into the kitchen and shyly said to Derek, who was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. "Good morning, handsome. Are we good?"

"We're good."

"Good!" She smiled and chuckled. "I told you we'd laugh about last night. No harm done. Just to be on the safe side though I think we need a moratorium on drinking when we're alone together. We don't want to end up ravishing each other because the wine is doing the thinking instead of our heads."

"I hear ya. Its just a shame. Now I'm never gonna know what its like to kiss those smoking hot lips you've got. You couldn't have let me sneak one in before doing the right thing last night?"

Still smiling she walked closer and ran her hand over his chest. "We never would have stopped at one."

"Its gonna drive me crazy now. Wondering what that kiss you stopped from happening would have been like."

"Phenomenal. There, now you know."

He chuckled and placed his hand on her hip. "That's just a talk. I want the feeling. The memory. After I took off last night I realized you were probably right. Having sex would have been a big mistake for us. But I think we could handle one kiss. Just so we both know what we're passing up, for the sake of friendship. Otherwise things are gonna be weird between us."

"For the sake of the friendship we need to kiss?"

"For the sake of my sanity. I'll make it into something more than it would have been in my mind just because I missed out on it. Maybe its not right but that's how I am. I'm gonna be stuck on what could have happened unless we kiss and just put this whole issue to rest."

"Very funny."

He cupped her cheek. "Who's joking?"

"You must be because that arguement is convoluted and ridiculous. I'm not kissing you just so you know what kissing me is like because you got shot down last night. What was it? Your first time hearing no?"

"Nope. Just the time that stung the most. And I don't think I can recover if I don't save a little face right here and right now."

"So I should kiss you to make your bruised ego feel better?"

"Come on, Garcia, I know you're curious. We both need to know so we can move on." Derek ran his thumb over her lips. "Admit you're dying to kiss me right now."

The feel of his thumb gently stroking over her lips had her body heating up rapidly. Derek's other hand slid off her hip and around her back, pulling her tight against him.

"Baby girl...open these pretty lips and say the word I wanna hear most."

"Yes," drifted out because her mind was shut down and her body was calling out for that kiss he was offering.

A huge grin curved Derek's lips.

Taking his time he threaded his fingers into her hair and tipped her head back. Looking deep into her eyes his gaze held hers for what seemed like more than a minute to her. It was a steady, tender, loving look he gave her before bending close and taking her lips in a kiss that was hot and wild. Her arms looped around his neck as she tried to get closer and closer to his warmth, his heat, the taste of his coffee laced tongue dancing through her mouth, to his strength, to the drugging and intoxicating feeling he had erupted in her. She needed more and more and more. She needed this to never end.

All too soon he was pulling back, dragging a whimper from her, and she was clinging to him, desperate to not let this moment be over. "Oh my God, my next boyfriend will have to be Superman to live up to that. I will never get over that kiss."

"There's nothing that can compare to us, Penelope."

"Whoa, you're right about that one. Wow. Wow. Wow."

Still holding her close he said "That's the kiss I've been imagining since last night but my imagination can not do you justice."

"And just think this is all because you got tipsy and horny." She started to move away.

"Hey, hey, hey," he murmured, tightening his hold on her "stay right where you're at."

XXXXXXXXXX

Her face was flushed. Her breathing ragged. Her eyes glittered with hunger and lust. All for him. Being so close to her when she was this aroused had his blood running hot. The kiss they shared made his body turn hard and his heart needy.

Her hands had slid down from around his neck and were both resting on his chest. She could easily push out of his embrace if she wanted to but she settle into his arms when he asked her to. His heart jumped to his throat because he knew this was his moment to try and convince her of the truth.

"Last night did not go down the way it did because of me having a few glasses of wine. I shouldn't have drank at all. I only did to loosen up because...you're a Goddess and I knew I wanted to ask you to be with me and I needed some liquid courage for that."

"Derek-"

"Hush, listen up, hard head. You keep talking about moving on, hooking up with some other guy, some stranger you don't even know yet. I can't get why. What we've had this summer is so good. I want more. I need more. I want us to be more together. Every guy you tell me you wanna get with is just one more guy who's head I wanna rip off. There's no reason for you to be on the internet looking for your man. Your man is right here."

Big brown eyes filled with questions and confusion as they stared back at him. "I don't understand. When did you stop being happy with just being friends?"

"A long ass time ago, woman. Too long ago. That is settling and I don't settle. And I don't let my best friend settle either." He leaned near to her again, brushing his nose against hers. "So this is what I'm thinking, baby girl. When I'm away on the case that we're starting this morning I'm gonna call you and ask you on a date. If you say yes...and you keep saying yes...then one day I'm gonna slide onto your finger the ring my great grandfather gave his wife and make you a Morgan in every single way, not just in my heart, cause you're already a Morgan there...and if you say no...then we'll go on like it never happened, as best as we can. Girl, you need to trust me and know I will always remain your best friend. You will always have a home with me. I'd rather die than push you out of my life. Just know that if you won't have me, I will never marry anyone. Penelope..." his voice was choked with emotion "you have my heart in your hand. Now you just have to decide what to do about that."

Her mouth was open slightly in stunned shock. He didn't realize he was crying until her fingers brushed tears off his face.

He told her "Just think about giving us a shot at having everything I know we can have, okay? Think about me when I'm away."

"I will. I promise."

"Thank you very much." He hugged her, burying his face in her hair. Her arms wrapped around him, smoothing soothing circles against his back, though he could still feel her slack jaw shock hadn't worn off yet. She still put him first though. His comfort before her own heart and brain's attempts at trying to process his words.

Stepping back from her he said "We better head into work."

Nibbling her bottom lip and looking dazed, Penelope nodded. Soon they had gathered all they needed for the day and headed to his SUV. They didn't talk on the way in but she kept shooting him furtive, searching looks as if she was trying to figure out if he meant what he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before Its Too Late**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 6**

**August 2010**

The next case seemed endless to Penelope. By day five she was very jumpy. Day six and seven she spent in a pissed off mood at the unsub. Day eight she snapped at Hotch.

That earned her an extra call from Derek. "Baby girl, are you doing okay today?"

"This bad guy is just all sorts of evil and he's really messing with my equilibrium."

"We are gonna get this guy. I know its frustrating but we're getting close now. Before you know it this case will be in the bag. I very much appreciate your hard work. Hang in there for me cause we can't do this without you."

"I hate long cases."

He sighed. "I know. Me too. But at least there's not a high body count on this one. We could get him before anyone else dies and that's a good thing. Another body might lead us to him but I don't wanna get him that way."

"Me either. Its just...Clooney misses you."

She could tell he was smiling. "Well I miss him too. Not as much as I miss you though, angel. Tell me you ain't been near that nerd site since I left."

Penelope laughed. "It would be rude to not respond back. Just bad manners."

"Woman..."

"Please get him and get home."

"As soon as possible."

"Thank you, handsome."

"I'll call you later, baby girl. Hang in there, okay?"

"I'm trying."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, baby." She disconnected the call, well aware he still had not asked her out but with a warm feeling going through her now content with the knowledge that he still wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Middle of day eleven Derek called Penelope "Baby girl, we just put the unsub in cuffs. I'm on my way home."

"Geez Louise, hurry please. I'm not sure I even remember what you look like anymore, handsome."

"Aw, don't say that! You could never forget your man!"

"You're right but you've been gone so long that looking at your chocolate God body feels like a distant memory now. How many years has it been?"

He laughed. "Point taken. Next case, just for you, I'm gonna make sure we wrap it up quicker."

"If only you were able to control the world."

"If only, sweetheart."

"I'll see you soon, baby."

"Hold...up," he dragged out the words "you and me ain't quite finished yet, woman. If you remember I promised to ask you a very important question before I came back home."

"Vaguely rings a bell."

He let in and out a breath. "Penelope, would you go on a date with me?"

She smiled brightly. "I was wondering if you were ever going to get around to asking, Hot Stuff."

"I'm asking. Now I need an answer."

"While I would like to help you out the Oracle thinks turn around is fair play. You made me wait so long to hear the question that you're going to have to wait to hear the answer."

"Wait how long?"

"Ask Reid. He knows everything." Click.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek stood there staring at his phone with a disbelieving look on his face. Before he could call her back JJ asked "Why did Garcia just text me to tell you yes?"

Then Rossi said "I got the same thing."

Prentiss checked her phone. "Me too. What's going on?"

Reid came walking out of the house where they had caught the unsub. "Garcia says yes," he said, nonchalantly as he strolled by, not knowing or caring what the significance of the message was.

Hotch's phone buzzed and he read: _Tell Derek yes_. He raised an eyebrow. "Garcia has been acting strange for this whole case."

He glared at Derek, as if to say:_ You are responsible for the best tech analyst on the planet being out of sorts._

Derek smiled stupidly at all his friends. His own phone buzzed with a text. He looked at it and read: _yes now get home handsome_.

Prentiss asked "Gonna clue us all in?"

Derek said "Its my lucky day. Now can we please get out of Godforsaken Florida?" He headed off to the SUV with a swagger in his step.

XXXXXXXXXX

A storm came in and kept the BAU jet from leaving Florida for three more hours. Penelope texted Derek that she'd be at his place waiting for him. He texted back: _our place_.

Then he added the symbol for love and put _U 4ever _after it.

The team used the delay to do their paperwork so they could immediately go home once they got back. The whole flight home Derek kept his headphones on and tried to zone out. His head was filled with memories of spending this summer with Penelope, plus all their years before now. How there were so many times he never thought he'd make it to the day when she would be his woman. Either because he didn't admit to himself, at first, how bad he wanted that or because she was in love with another man. There were many days when the idea of them being a couple seemed like a pipe dream better left not dreamed at all.

Now it was here.

He fought to keep at bay the memory of her withering on her bed, moaning and calling his name. Because he really didn't need to get hard on the jet. Still that image haunted him. No matter how much he pushed it away it came back again and again.

God, how Derek wanted to be home and with her right that moment.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek didn't bother grabbing his go bag out of the back of his SUV after he pulled up in his driveway. Instead he just jumped out of the vehicle and jogged toward the door.

It came flying open and Penelope ran out the door and into Derek's arms. Her hands on his face she murmured "Goodness gracious, you're finally home," and then they were sharing a kiss filled with overwhelming emotions as they clung to each other while standing on the front lawn.

One kiss led to two and then three. Desperate, hungry, drenched with love and lust every kiss was an expression of their deep need for each other. They couldn't get enough of each other and barely broke for a breath before kissing again. Finally Derek scooped her off her feet and carried her inside. Setting her down there, he closed and locked the door, manned the security system and turned around.

Since Clooney didn't run up to him when he came in he knew Penelope already had the dog in the backyard.

Cupping her face in his hands he stared, in amazement, into her shimmering with happiness brown eyes. "You said yes, baby girl."

"You didn't give me a choice. What you offered me is too perfect to pass up."

Wrapping her in his arms he said "It feels so good to be here with you tonight. We've got the next three days off and all I wanna do is spend every second with you. Clear your schedule. Its gonna be all Hot Stuff all the time."

She smiled against his shirt. "Maybe we can have our date tomorrow night?"

"Sounds perfect to me. You've got yourself a deal, baby girl. I'm gonna take you out to the shore and we can eat overlooking the ocean. The view will be almost as beautiful as the woman with me."

"I uber much look forward to it."

After a long moment more of holding her Derek stepped back, took her hand and said "Lets go work on some dinner." He took a step toward the kitchen but Penelope didn't budge.

Giving him the scrunched up nose expression that he found irresistible, she asked "How about ordering take out-"

"Sure."

"After I have ravished you throughly?"

Slowly, his eyes searching hers, Derek came back near Penelope. Raising a hand he brushed her hair away from her face. "One thing you need to get through your hard head. Don't ever ask to ravish me again. Just...do...it." His mouth caught hers in a kiss filled with intense fire.

Penelope broke away, took Derek's hand and pulled him up the stairs and into his bedroom. There they kicked off their shoes and slowly began to undress each other. He kissed over her throat, shoulders and back as he slid down the zipper on her dress and slipped it off her. His hands roamed over her body, touching all the places he had only dreamed about. Lightly running up and down the full length of her arms, up and down her thighs, over her stomach.

Against her ear he murmured, standing behind her still, "I've never been with someone so beautiful."

Her head was laying back and resting against his chest, eyes closed, her breathing coming in shallow pants. "Its always been you. I've always wanted you, Derek."

Spinning her around he gave her another kiss, full of promises of all this night would be and all their life together would be, before he pulled off his shirt, lifted her hands and put them on his bare chest. Penelope caressed him as she kissed all over his chest.

He bit his bottom lip. Every sense was heightened at this moment. Every brush of her fingers or lips over him was like spreading fire along his already burning skin.

She moved lower on his body, took off his belt, and then unbutton his jeans and slid down the zipper. The first feel of her fingers lightly brushing his dick had his knees going weak.

He stepped back and chucked out of his jeans. Derek went back to kissing Penelope's shoulders and throat as he worked her bra off of her. "So pretty. So very pretty. Are you really mine for life?"

The bra fell to the ground. Her arms went around his neck and she brought his head down for another long kiss, as they moved onto the bed together. She whispered to him, as she lay down and pulled him on top of her, "I'm going to ravish you a million times before our lives are over."

"A million? Oh my God, be gentle, woman," he teased her.

Both laughing they kissed again. The kiss turned heated and serious and soon their hands were everywhere on each other's bodies. Touching and caressing frantically, trying to get closer and closer.

Derek kissed every bit of her skin that his mouth could reach as he breathed out "God, I need you so much."

Breathlessly she told him "I'm sorry I turned you down that night. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Hush." He kissed along her jaw. "The hurt and pain doesn't matter anymore." He gave her a gentle kiss. "Its over. Its gone now." He kissed her again. "This is all that matters."

Her hand moved down and took hold of his dick, pushing down his boxers first. The feel of her stroking him had his brain feeling like it was coming undone from his body. Giving her a hard kiss first he moved her hand off him, and kissed down her body, taking time to suck and lick at her ample gorgeous tits and then to kiss all the way down to her thighs. He ran his tongue over her center, finding her dripping with wetness, and loving the taste of her on his tongue for the first time. Moving back up her body he brushed his dick against her wet, slick folds and then whispered against her ear "Do we need to use a condom?"

"Mmmm, Derek..."

He was still stroking against her with his dick.

"Baby girl, you are my heart and soul."

"Please, now, I need you."

"Talk to me. Tell me if you want me to use something."

"I'm not on birth control anymore."

He nibbled on her ear as he let out a possessive growl. "I've been using condoms since I was seventeen. No more. Not for us. Is that okay, angel?" His hand massaged her breast, his mouth sucked on her throat. She moaned instead of answering. "No other woman has ever heard I love you from me. You're the only woman I have ever loved. The only woman I can ever love. Lets make a family together."

Penelope withered against Derek, trying to get him to penetrate her. "I love you so much. I'm all in."

He thrust inside of her and they both stilled as they adjusted to the overwhelming feeling of her tight, hot walls clutching his hard, thick dick like a vise. Her hands grabbed his ass and squeezed, as she lifted her hips, and they started to move together. Every stroke was deep, long and fulfilling a wish they both held in their hearts for years now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before Its Too Late**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 7**

**August 2010**

After making love they lay on their sides, facing each other, legs tangled together and each having one arm slung over the other one.

"Penelope," Derek stroked his knuckles gently down her cheek "I don't ever wanna use condoms. I don't want that barrier between us. But I want you to feel comfortable too and safe."

"I know I'm safe with you and you're safe with me."

"We're gonna have such a beautiful family," he murmured as he brushed his lips against hers.

"You gorgeous hunk, I'll share your attention one day but right now," she reached down and started to stroke him to full hardness again before leading him inside of her "you are all mine...ohhhhh. Does that feel meant to be or what?"

"Completely meant to be, baby girl."

They slowly found a rhythm and made love while kissing desperately the whole time.

XXXXXXXXX

December 2010

She heaved into the toilet in a very cramped bathroom on a plane flying from Washington DC to Chicago. By the time Penelope made it back to sit down next to Derek, with him standing and guiding her into her seat, she was looking pale and woozy.

"Baby girl, I knew you had the flu but you were too hard headed to listen."

"Not the time to say I told you so." She leaned back with her eyes closed.

Derek ordered her some Sprite from the stewardess. "Here. Sip this, sweetheart."

She took a small sip. "I can't believe I'm going to meet your mother for the first time looking like something the cat hacked up."

"Hey now," he held her chin "you are a gorgeous Goddess no matter what you're wearing or if you're a little green around the gills. Don't make me spank you for talking smack about the woman I love."

Derek had already promised her that she would be going home with an engagement ring resting on her finger. He just had to get it from his mother- it was a family heirloom passed down for the last one hundred and twenty three years in the Morgan family.

They hit turbulence. When the plane smoothed out again Derek asked Penelope "Are you okay, mama?"

She nodded, still looking on the verge of throwing up. "I just feel so yucky right now."

"We should have waited a few more days before heading out to see my family. I'm sorry."

"I felt good when we left. This damn flu bug just comes and goes."

His eyebrows furrowed. "When we get back home, if you're not better, you're seeing a doctor and no arguements, got it?"

"I'll be better. It's just the flu. I just don't want to be sick the whole time we're with your family."

Derek pulled her against his side. "Close your eyes and rest, baby girl. I got you."

She reached for his free hand and intertwined their fingers, the let her eyes drift close for a while as she tried to fight off a bout of dizziness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fran Morgan welcomed Penelope with open arms. But their first meeting didn't go the way Penelope had dreamt it would at all.

In the middle of a hug, standing in Fran's living room, Penelope said "It's a pleasure to...excuse me, I really need a bathroom right away." Her hand went over her mouth.

Derek rushed her to the bathroom. While she was in there he went back to his Mom's side. "Sorry. She's been fighting the flu."

"Oh, that's terrible. How long has she been ill?"

"A couple of weeks back she was out of work for a few days. And then she thought she had it beat and now its back again with a vengeance. She really didn't get completely better in between though. With our job there's not enough time to rest up or eat right. This break away from work should be good for getting her back on her feet again. I know she hates that she's sick when we're here to visit y'all."

Penelope came back out of the bathroom. "So sorry about that. I hope I can kick this flu's butt and be back to my normal tech kitten self in no time. I'm terribly sorry for bringing germs with me when I come to visit your home for the first time."

"Nonsense," Fran said "I'm thrilled to have you and my baby boy here. Now lets get you settled in your room so you can lay down for a bit before dinner."

"Thank you. Maybe a nap would help."

Soon Penelope was out of all her clothes but her slip and panties. She lay on the bed and Derek lay with her. "You should go catch up with you Mom."

"Hush. I'll go after you fall asleep." He stroked her hair gently.

His worried eyes held hers. "Don't worry. Its just the flu."

"I'm gonna worry because I love you, hard head."

"I just wanna get better so I can enjoy this trip. I'm not making a good impression on your mom so far."

"She's a nurse. She's seen it all before. This is no big deal to her. You just stop worrying, close those beautiful eyes, and relax."

Penelope rolled over and Derek spooned her. She intertwined her fingers and lay them against her stomach. "I wanted to come up here for years now. I'm finally here and its already turning into a mess. I just hope your mother likes me. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't like me." Tears clogged her throat.

"Shhh," Derek gently rocked her. "You are the most loving woman in the world. You are so easy to love, baby girl. My Ma will feel just like everyone else who knows you feel. They can't help but love you from your sexy firecracker red hair down to your pretty pink toenails."

"What if she doesn't want me to have that ring? Its important in your family and she doesn't even know me."

"You're going to have my great grandmother's ring because you are the woman I'm going to marry. Now hush with all the worrying. Its almost Christmas and you and me are gonna have the best holiday of our lives. For the last three years I have wished I could have you with me on Christmas. I wanted it so much it hurt to go without you on that day. And before that I always called you because it would hit me, somewhere in the middle of celebrating here with my family, that I needed to talk to my baby girl. You and me are meant to spend all our Christmases together and now we finally are getting it right, girl. So just try and enjoy it. You're gonna feel better soon, baby. And until you do you have nothing to apologize to anyone about. You're surrounded by family here. No one will judge you. You're with your family and they will all love you because I love you. No one is gonna dare tell my baby girl that she is anything less than perfect."

Derek's soothing words lulled Penelope to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Penelope felt well again. She was able to meet Sarah and Des and enjoy a home cooked meal of Fran's short ribs and baked macaroni and cheese. During the meal there was much laughing and joking between Derek and his siblings. Penelope started to feel less like an outsider who had something to prove and more like family, as she teased Derek just as mercilessly as his sisters but then stuck up for him when they teased him.

After dinner Fran took out a photo album to show Penelope pictures of Derek as a kid, and told stories that went along with each photo. There was one of him naked as a baby in a bathtub. He had wild black curly hair. Fran gave that one to Penelope. "You keep this. Put it on your fridge."

"Ma!" Derek cried, chuckling.

Fran went on "And when you see it think about the grandbabies that I'm begging you to have for me."

"Ma, please, don't start this again. In due time," Derek said.

Penelope took the photo. "I think you're adorable, Hot Stuff."

His sisters snickered, just like they did every time Penelope called Derek a nickname. They had started to tease him with ridiculous nicknames of their own like Fancy Pants, Hottie Mc Thinks He's So Hot, Super Fly FBI Guy, and others that were meant to torment him.

"Well thank you, baby girl. You're still prettier though." He gave her a quick kiss.

Des made a gagging sound and then giggled. "He's so sprung!"

Fran said "Leave your brother alone. I think its nice he finally brought a woman home here. I was starting to wonder about his preferences."

Derek nearly choked at hearing that. "Geez, Ma, come on now! Derek Morgan is a well known _ladies_ man."

"Former ladies man, Hot Stuff."

"I'm a one woman man now. But its definitely women I prefer. And definitely one woman who is going to be by my side for the rest of my life." He waggled his head at Penelope.

Just then she felt a bout of nausea come on and ran for the bathroom.

Sarah chuckled. "Hearing that sugary sweet line made her sick, bro."

Derek shook his head at his always teasing sisters and went to check on Penelope again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before Its Too Late**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter 8**

**December 2010**

Penelope went a few days not throwing up but she didn't feel up to top speed. One morning she was having tea in the kitchen, while Derek was still asleep, and Fran came in.

"Good morning, ma'am."

Fran gave her a stern look.

Penelope corrected "I mean Mom."

"That's better. Good morning, Penelope. How are you feeling today?"

"Still a little achy but not too bad otherwise."

Fran poured her own tea and sat down. "I've been wanting to speak to you alone to tell you that you and Derek do not need to hide anything from me."

"Hide? Do you mean the fact that we're living together?"

"You are? That's incredible! I've never known Derek to let anyone live with him. You know some men say they are ready to settle down but they don't change their ways. Its seems my son is changing his past behaviors around for the sake of making a life with you and it does my heart good to see. As much as I always bragged about Derek and all his accomplishments his life seemed empty to me without a good woman by his side and children that can show him the true meaning of life. You are both surrounded by so much death everyday. A child would bring light into your day, no matter what happens at work."

"Derek truly does want a family. We'll be grateful if we're ever blessed with a child but I'm not in a rush. I need to get your hunky son down the aisle first."

"Dear, is there any chance you're already pregnant?"

"Er, I don't think so. I was on time last month and its not time yet this month. So no sign of a little Morgan bun in my oven. I'm sorry. I know you wish I could tell you yes. I'm sure Derek will rush to call you when there is finally good news on that front. Its just not yet."

"You seem to have some symptoms though. The nausea, dizziness, achy body. I know its not my business to butt in or my place to force you to confront this issue...but just in case...I purchased a home test when I was at the store last night. Its in the closet in the bathroom, if you want to take it and find out for sure."

"I really don't think it would be worth the trouble."

"If you change your mind its there."

Penelope resisted the urge for a few days but then she started throwing up again. So that morning, after getting off her knees on the bathroom floor, she took the test. She paced the bathroom as she waited for it to be done. Brushed her teeth, washed her face and hands.

After a few minutes the test was ready but she suddenly was afraid to look at the results. She took the test back to the bedroom with her and crawled into bed with Derek. For a while she just snuggled close to him, trying to convince herself there was no way she was pregnant and to not worry or get her hopes up about it just cause Fran wished it was so.

She shook Derek awake and shoved the test at him. "Baby, look at this for me, please."

Sleepily he asked "What am I supposed to be looking at here? What is this...is this what I think it is?"

She nodded. "Your mother thought I should check but I don't think there's much chance...I chickened out of looking. So you look. What do you see?"

He put the test down and gave her a long kiss, pulling her completely against his body. His eyes twinkling he asked her "What do you want it to say?"

"We haven't been together that long..."

He gave her another kiss, moaning slightly when their tongues tangling together, and then told her "If not today then someday. Everyday I get to be your man is amazing. Us having a kid together would be just as amazing. But I ain't in a rush. If its not right now then that's cool. But if it is right now then no worrying about it being too soon or too much for us to handle. We can do anything together, Penelope. We're strong enough to handle this together. Nothing can make us fall apart. Our love is too, too strong, right, mama?"

With his words making her feel confident again she nodded and gave him a sweet, short kiss. "Okay, look, look, look! Don't keep me in suspense!"

"First tell me what's pregnant and what's not pregnant."

"Let me go get the box." She hurried to get the box and came back. Together they compared the box's instructions to the test Derek held.

He said "Looks like we need to start picking out names, if this test is to be believed."

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Her hands covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide.

Tossing the test to the side Derek pulled Penelope close and they started to slowly make love, very quietly since they were at his mother's house and very gently because Penelope still wasn't feeling like her normal self.

Later that day they went to a clinic and had the pregnancy confirmed. By that time they were already getting excited to have a baby on the way. They went to a downtown store and bought a sweatshirt that said Best Grandma in the World for Fran for Christmas.

The moment she opened it she knew that all her dreams of Derek giving her a grand baby were coming true.

XXXXXXXXXX

**September 2011**

"I have the most beautiful grandson in all the world," Fran said as she looked down on Andrew Darien Morgan. His middle name was Derek's father's name. The baby was only two days old and had just come home from the hospital.

"Can't argue with that, Ma," Derek said, a proud smile on his lips as he helped Penelope inside and gently eased her into a chair. "Baby girl, I don't want you moving a muscle, you hear me? The reason I took time off is to take care of our boy and you. And that's why my Ma is here too so don't be hard headed and try to do anything. You just stay put."

"I'm not an invalid."

He gave her a stern look.

She smirked a little before saying "Staying put. Thank you, handsome."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you very much, my gorgeous wife. And I promise we won't start working on a baby sister for Drew for two months."

"Morgan!" Penelope cried in a no nonsense tone.

He gave her a very soft kiss and she softened. "I love you so very much. You are the lynchpin for my life, Penelope. You make it all possible and make sense."

"You're my Hot Stuff baby making machine who makes me drool and makes all my dreams come true at the same time."

"And I always will, woman."

Their son started to fuss. Derek went over and took him out of the baby seat. "Its okay, little guy. Daddy's got you."

Fran and Penelope watched Derek caring for his son with sweet smiles on their faces. He had come so far from the playboy that Penelope met seven years before. Now he was a husband and father. He made it look good too.

He kept the promise he had made her in the kitchen of this house. He had slid his great grandmother's ring on her finger and he had made her a Morgan. And he made her a Mom. And he made her happy, secure and gave her a home that she felt love surrounding her in everyday. The year before she showed up on his door a sobbing mess because Kevin had cheated on her. Derek opened his loving arms, took her in, and from that day forward she was with the man who had always loved her most.

It just took a little while longer for him to ask for her heart. It took him fearing it was too late. But it could never be too late where they are concerned.

THE END


End file.
